


Brace for it

by Pinetrees_and_Ramen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also the gang accidentally save the world, As you do, Based on a Tumblr Post, But it wasnt danganronpa, People are going to die, Slight Crackfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetrees_and_Ramen/pseuds/Pinetrees_and_Ramen
Summary: Amami has braces in the post apocalypse. Join him and the rest of the v3 gang in the quest for the orthodontist.





	1. This was posted by accident but people like this one sentence I wrote so I'm not changing it

Amami looked at the carnage, one thought in his mind. "Shit. How am I to get these braces off now?


	2. This is where it's gonna get good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do very short capters because I'm lazy as fuck, but I didn't mean to post that one sentence woops

The avocado looked at the students behind him. They were all just having a great time but then Junko came along and had to fuck everything up. Kaede had an idea, though. "Let's travel to Hokkaido!"

"Why Hokkaido?" 

"Because zombies hate the cold! Or was it hot? KOREKIYO HELP ME OUT PLS"

"I personally don't see the problem with the undead. Because they used to be human, AND EVERYTHING ABOUT HUMANITY IS BEAUTIFUL"

"I believe Kirigiri, Komaeda, and so on would disagree. First, let' travel to the area where there are most orthodontist's in Japan. Then in Asia, Europe, and so on." Saihara said, whilst ouma laughed.

"Tojo kaede's lying again~! Nihihihi," he laughed like in that voreronpa fanfiction.

Ignoring him, the gang walked towards sunset. Which turned out to be sunrise. But that's not important.

After a very long walk they got to Shinjuku because when I googled it it was the first orthodontic centre which showed up.

Amami ran, the pain which his braces were beginning to be a real pisstake. If they found an orthodontist then, and only then, would he be able to call himself the ultimate survivor. But alas, Shinjuku was completely destroyed. Time to go to China. But then the remnants of despair showed up.

"Why did you betray us Tsumugi?"

"Because I LOVE MY NAKAMA MORE THAN MY FRIENDS!!" Tsumugi yelled in a luffy cosplay. 

"THEY'RE THE SAME THING" Everyone yelled.

Then saitama, Amamis father, flew over with his brother hanks. "Dad is dead. So are our sisters. He wanted me to give you his quirk."

 

"ONE FOR ALL!?"

"NO BRACE FACE. ONE PUNCH"

So Amami ate the only hair on saitama's bold head and killed all of the despair.

"Very nice mmm hope is great" Komaeda laughed like in that ten second clip.

 


	3. GAY GAY AND SOME STRAIGHT

Miu looked at everyone. Ouma was screwing Saihara, Tenko and Angie were screwing Himiko, Korekiyo was screwing himself, Kaito was screwing Maki (not in front of everyone in tents you perverts she could hear them). Amams was flirting with kayayayayday. She wanted someone screwing her too! So, she went to Kiiboi.

"ULTIMATE ROBOT HOPE POWER!"

But he turned into a magical girl and switched places with sailor moon. "Oh hi I have terrible grades and I'm shit at everything but sleeping!" She wailed.

Miu liked this kiibo replacement. But then tojo and Gonta butted in. Ryoma just stood there sadly before walking off. Dear viewers, we will never see him again in this story. Please, get hit by a tennis ball next time you're playing tennis, he would've wanted that.

Miss mechanic grabbed miss magical girl and said "I like your ass"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That's the end of mius love life. Also kiibo came back.


	4. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. IT'S THE END OF THE BULLSHIT.

Due to Amams KILLING all the despair in the second chapter, the world was able to kill the zombies, and remake civilization. Also they found an orthodontist. And oums made his panta never run out. Himiks helped with her MAAAAGIC. After this misadventure, amams found out that his teeth were perfectly straight. Then he got together with kaeds and everyone got married.

 

THE ENDDDD


End file.
